


Take What's Mine

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Episode 2.9, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, There's sort of a plot, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vane shows Billy why he wants him on his crew.<br/>This was a request on Tumblr by FlintsGirl  (aka Char7)<br/>"Can the Billy and Billy/Vane lover in me just say – plenty of guys did stupid shit to hear Vane praise them but all Billy had to do was be his perfect self and Vane was fanboying him. Enough so to try masterminding Flint’s ousting just to get Billy on his crew. I need Billy/Vane smut, plz."</p><p>Disclaimer: Don't own Black Sails, Not making any money.<br/>Sort of on haitus while I figure out how to end it on a happy note.<br/> </p><p>Here you go. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Char7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char7/gifts).



Billy stared at Vane, “You can’t be serious.”

“He doesn’t fucking deserve you,” Vane scoffed. “He’s so broken and you don’t see it. You’re so stuck on him you can’t even see what’s in front of your face!”

“What are you talking about?” Billy, naturally, had no clue what was going on in Vane’s head.

Vane practically leaped on the man and both toppled to the floor. He pinned both of Billy’s arms behind his head and ground hard against the other man’s heat. “Does this answer your question?” Vane rasped and captured the stunned boson’s lips.

Billy couldn’t help the thrill that ran through his spine as the man plundered his mouth.

Kissing a man was different but not that different. Eleanor was soft and pliant but Billy was all hard, rough and would not yield. They fought for control and anything not lashed down was sent across the room to crack or shatter. Vane wouldn’t give and he was used to a fight with a man bigger and taller than him. He was savage in his lust and tugged on Billy’s lip every minute he got. He tore at his shirt in an effort to remove it and laughed at Billy’s attempts to get him off. 

Eventually Billy had to catch his breath and rested on the back of his arms. He glared angrily at Vane.  His chest heaved and sweat trickled down his neck. His shirt was torn practically in half and his pants strained against his manhood.  
“I hate you.” Billy snarled viciously. His lips were raw and bleeding from Vane’s attack. 

“You want me.”  Vane was a smug bastard.

“Get off me!” Billy gave a halfhearted thrust of his hips to try and jostle the man. 

Vane gave him a raw chuckle. “And leave you in such a state? What kind of man do you think I am?”

“You’re not a man, you’re an animal.” Billy snapped.

“Is that what you really think, Billy?” Vane leaned closer to his neck and whispered against his ear. “I can be gentle, if that’s what you want. I don’t think you want gentle though. I think you want me this way.”

“Fuck you.” Billy swore, pissed at himself because Vane was right…

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep short chapters.   
> There is no plot.

Vane smirked at Billy’s uneven breathing. “Do you know how easy it would be for me to fuck you right now? You could scream all you wanted. No one will come in. In fact, I’d love to hear you scream.” Vane flicked his eyes towards a set of chains nearby. “I bet you’re really loud.” He trailed a finger from the middle of Billy’s chest down the hard muscles of his abdomen slowly and deliberately. He flicked his eyes downwards then back up again. His eyes mocked Billy as he chuckled slightly, “Have you ever been with a man?”

“I’m not telling _you_ that, you bastard.” Billy’s brain was scattered all over the floor with the rest of the unhinged stuff in the cabin.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m actually not.” Vane lifted Billy’s shirt up and was amused at the lack of resistance to dispose of the torn clothing.

“Charles,” said Billy tiredly. “We don’t actually have that much time.” His look shifted from annoyance to something with a little more obvious need.

Vane gave a triumphant snicker. “You’ve done this before.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “You can’t possibly tell me you don’t know about James Flint.”

“Oh I _know_ about him.” Vane laughed harshly. He unbuckled Billy’s belt with a quick flourish and tugged his pants until the man was bare before him. Fuck but he was gorgeous. All the rumors about his cock were well-founded. He stared at it and squirmed slightly with a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. He let his eyes wander to commit every hard and soft feature he could find to memory. He lived in the moment and who knew when he would have this chance again.

Billy, beautiful innocent Billy was giving him an amused look. It was a look that told him without a shadow of a doubt that he knew exactly what was going on in Vane’s mind. It was a look that made him keenly aware that there was more to Billy than met the eye. This was no innocent man. This was a man who knew and was unafraid. 

“Billy, you’re full of surprises.” Vane wiped his face and couldn't take his eyes off that magnificent cock. 

“Changed your mind about the fucking, then?” Billy lay on his arms and lifted a brow quizzically.

No matter what Vane thought he’d known about the man in the past he would never have imagined him capable of that look. It distracted him from the task that he had set for himself while Flint played nice in Charlestown. He had fully intended to seduce Billy Bones and get him on his side.

Much to his annoyance, the tables had turned. It wasn’t going to be Billy’s scream the others heard. Not unless he was quiet.

Vane stripped quickly and growled savagely at the young man. “No.”

Billy's response was a slow, almost lazy smile.

And Vane lost it. He didn't care if it was going to hurt because goddamn, no amount of preparation could prepare a man for that thing. 

So he lunged.

**TBC**


	3. 3

Billy had known of Vane’s desire for him for a long time but he had no idea that extent of the man’s passion. His hands were everywhere and his lips, god, they bit and nibbled and sucked until Billy felt like he was going to come from that alone. “You can’t take it without prep.” He managed to rasp. “I don’t actually want to hurt you.”

“Who said anything about it mattering what you want?” Vane smirked. “Now shut the fuck up, I know what I’m doing.” He swirled his fingers in his mouth and slicked them up.

Billy stared, mesmerized. He’d never seen anyone do _that_ before. Even though he was a complete savage of a man, Charles Vane knew exactly how to turn someone on.

“Heh.” Vane grunted at his expression. “Watch and learn, Billy.”

Watch… he wasn’t going to just lie there and take it. Billy squinted and lowered his gaze to Vane’s cock. “Something else needs my attention.” Billy murmured. He reached and began to leisurely stroke it as Vane opened himself.

Vane snarled at the attention with such guttural force that Billy blinked in surprise. He batted the younger man’s hand away and positioned himself. “I only want one thing from you.” Vane declared. He grasped both of Billy’s hands and held them as he lifted up and lowered down.

“Jesus…” Billy rasped.

“No, just me, Billy.” Vane kept lowering down, he grimaced but took the pain. “Beg me to move.” He gripped Billy’s hands tighter and held Billy’s hips down with his thighs. “Call me Captain. I want to hear you beg for me.”

Billy glared up at him, “You shit.” He licked his lip and tasted blood. Vane had done a rather thorough job on his mouth. “No fucking way.”

“Oh yeah?” Vane chuckled and jerked his hips slightly.

Billy’s cock throbbed with need and he tried to get his hands out of Vane’s gasp. It was pretty useless, Vane might be smaller than him but he was stronger and quicker.

“Just admit it, Billy, beg.” Vane coaxed him with another slow movement and provided a little friction but not enough. Not nearly enough.

“Jesus Christ.” Billy swore, his head thudded back on the floor and he stared at the ceiling for a moment. “Fine. Fuck.” He sucked his tongue against his cheek and gritted his teeth. “Captain Vane, please.” Fire burned his eyes as he glared at the man. “Please fucking move, you arrogant bastard.”

Vane chuckled. “One more time? I can’t hear you.”

Billy snarled, and had enough. With all the strength he could muster hee surged up and flipped Vane over onto his back. He pinned the man down on the floor with his powerful arms and drew his cock out once then back in hard. The position was awkward and probably painful for the Captain but that’s what he’d asked for. “Please fucking move, Captain Vane.” He gave a mocking grin and let go of the other man's hands.

This of course allowed Charles to get as comfortable as he could while Billy began to pound into him.

There was only so much teasing Billy could handle.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Billy pulled away nearly immediately once they had both found release. He rubbed his face and rested his arms on his knees. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself. His expression was somewhere between chagrinned and horrified at his behavior.

Vane lay there for a few moments as he wanted to relish the pleasure. He looked over at Flint’s Bosun and sighed, the man was about to have a personal crisis. He stood up with a grimace and staggered over to a bottle of rum. He drank down a good swig and brought it back to Billy. He gingerly sat back down next to the man and nudged his shoulder. “Hey, drink.” He offered the bottle softly.

Billy looked for a moment like he was going to refuse but he took it anyway. “Why did you want me do that? Be that rough?” He stared balefully at Vane. “It can’t have been good for you, Charles.”

“You’re wrong there.” Vane shook his head briefly. “I’d wanted that for a good long while, ever since I first saw you mooning over Flint.”

“I wasn’t!” Billy growled.

“You were.” Vane chuckled. “Still are, even though the bastard is colder than the ocean. You’re fire Billy, heat and warmth.” He rubbed the man’s shoulder gently. “You should be held close not pushed away.” He inhaled Billy’s scent and kissed his shoulder.

Billy didn’t resist and let Vane rain gentle kisses along his collar bone. “I don’t even like you.” He grumbled under the attention.

Vane gave a sharp laugh. “Yes you do.”

“No, you’re wrong, Charles.” Billy pulled away from the man which earned him a disgruntled look. For a moment Charles Vane had put everything on display but he closed off as soon as he saw Billy’s expression. He stood up and found something to clean himself off with. He set the bottle of rum down and found his trousers. “And it’s not because you’re a murderer, we’re all killers. You’re not…”

“What am I not, Billy?” Vane’s eyes darkened as he stood up and threw on his own pants. “Think carefully before you speak.” His tone had a dangerous edge to it.

Billy pulled on his trousers and gave Vane a plaintive look. He didn’t want to have to explain himself.

Vane pulled his fingers through his hair with a growl of frustration. “You’re never joining my crew, even though you know something is between us?” There was almost remorse in his tone.

Billy shook his head and stared at the remains of his shirt. He strapped on his belt.

Vane gave a resigned sigh. “This…” he gestured between them both. “Isn’t over.” He moved closer to Billy and was certainly intending on cornering him against the wall. Instead he simply searched the man’s eyes and waited.

It was Billy who started the kiss. He was aware that it was a dumb thing to do and would only fuel the fire between them but he couldn’t help it. As much as Vane was terrible for him he saw something there earlier. It was as if Charles Vane also had a heart he kept locked away. A soul. He wasn’t just a savage, he couldn’t be the villain that Flint, and Eleanor and everyone else made him out to be. Billy couldn’t want such a man.

The kiss was softer than the others had been that night. Vane let Billy take control and explore his mouth. There was a gentleness to it as Vane’s hands spread over his shoulders and down his back. They lightly traced his muscles and Billy felt his body tingle under their touch. He was overly sensitized at the moment, that’s all it was. He gathered his own hands in Vane’s hair and stroked his head gently. When they parted, Vane looked at him quizzically. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

Billy let go suddenly as if he was a hot coal. On deck a skirmish was breaking out and they were going to be needed shortly. People were getting tired waiting for Flint and Miranda to return. He refused to respond and Vane finished getting dressed. “I had your things brought here. You’ll find another shirt in that chest.”

When Charles left the room Billy found he could breathe again. He retrieved his spare shirt and hurriedly put it on. He didn’t know what he looked like after that and he hoped tempers would be too high to notice what his lips looked like.

Billy would never leave Flint. He didn’t know what Charles was playing at trying to make him choose. As long as Flint drew breath, he was Billy’s Captain, no matter what else happened in his life.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Billy watched Vane wrangle his crew and keep them in control while the news was delivered that Flint was captured. He hung back with Silver and the others and tried hard not to look worried

“Are you alright?” Silver whispered at him. “Billy, look at me. What happened in there?”

“You don’t want to know.” Billy said quietly.

“If he hurt you…” Silver’s voice was filled with a concern Billy wasn’t sure was real.

“Leave it, John.” Billy told him curtly. “I can handle Charles Vane.”

Charles had apparently overheard the comment because his lips curled and his eyes flashed at Billy. What happened next was so quick that there was no time for him to protest because Charles had just convinced his crew that they needed to rescue Flint. Billy blinked in his direction and was struck by the sudden desperate feeling that he needed to stop him from going in to save Flint. He’d already lost Flint, his gut churned at the idea of losing Charles as well. Anyone else could go. Anyone but Charles.

Billy's whole was tipped off its access after that realization. “Jesus.” Billy muttered to himself at his reckless heart.

“Billy, don’t say a word.” Silver discouraged him gently. “You’re being watched.” He hissed in the man’s ear and indicated the more surly members of Vane’s crew.

As for Charles, that look from Billy was all he needed for motivation. He was a nonchalant and secure in his masculinity. He didn’t even bother looking at the other members of his crew or Billy’s crew. He strode right up to the man. “I’ll bring him back.” He assured Billy with a tight lipped nod. He was right up in Billy’s personal space and not a single man watching was surprised by his behavior. Charles Vane was long known as a man who took what he wanted and Billy was no exception to the rule.

Billy’s throat was dry and he swallowed hard. _His_ crew was watching. _John Silver_ was watching. He gave Vane a curt nod in response and fought hard to keep his face in control. It was incredibly difficult for him because his emotions tended to be visible for all to see. “Thank you.” His voice was husky and it was all he could think of to say.

It seemed to please Charles because the man smirked knowingly and proceeded to carry out his plan.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Billy.” Silver wiped his face as Vane went to carry out the plan.

“What?” Billy glanced at Silver after looking briefly over at the surly men from Charles’ crew. They were certainly not happy with the current situation but not because of Billy. He had a bad feeling Charles had underestimated the men he’d picked for his new crew.

“Of all the people in the world, _him_? Are you insane?” Silver gritted his teeth.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Billy looked away.

“Flint is going to be pissed.”

“It’s my business,” Billy growled. “Not his or _yours_.”

Silver shrugged, “Honestly, you couldn’t have chosen a worse person to fuck with Billy. What the hell is wrong with you? He’s a violent savage.”

“Maybe I like violence.” Billy shrugged. He flexed his muscles at that moment.

Silver’s eyebrows shot up, confused. He’d always thought Billy wasn’t capable of the things that Flint and Vane and their ilk had done. He realized just then he barely knew the man. His looks were disarming and from the dark expression in his eyes just now, it was clear he was no angel. He remembered Flint saying something about Billy’s past. He was slave labor on a crew. “I don’t think you’re anything like Flint and Vane, Billy.”

“You have no fucking clue what I’m capable of, John.” Billy told him roughly. “Ask the men what they’ve seen me do.”

“I didn’t say that. I just said you’re nothing like Flint and Vane. You still care. That makes you different. Human.” Silver looked away. “You’re not a savage Billy.”

The conversation, it appeared, was done because Billy stood up and moved away from him. Silver grunted and hoped he didn’t have to ever be the one to tell Flint what had happened when he was gone.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse. Vane brought Flint back with him, as promised but Silver had been taken and tortured and his leg had to be amputated as Charles Town was destroyed. Billy was busy and did everything Flint told him. Not too busy to see the look Vane was giving him. He was let loose on deck, helping keep things together while Flint was in a raging fury over what had occurred. He knew Vane wanted to come up to him but he didn’t.

Billy refused to look at the man, he was thoroughly ashamed of himself for what had happened. He’d lost control and that wasn’t a thing he could do, not with Flint back. He looked down at the chains on them and directed both to the man on board who was a blacksmith in a prior life to get the chains off.

Flint of course was done first which left Vane. Flint was already back on deck. There was no reason for Billy to be down there and both of them knew it. “Wait.” Billy told the blacksmith.

Nick looked up at Billy with a frown. “We’re not taking these off?”

“Not yet. Something I need to discuss with him first. Let me have the room, Nick.” Billy said in a hard tone.

No one ever questioned Billy so the man just left for a bit.

Vane cocked an eyebrow at Billy. “Well, this is a kink I hadn’t expected.”

“Shut up.” Billy clenched his fists, strode over and kissed Vane hard. He pulled the man’s chained arms up and over his head so he could rest them on Billy’s shoulders.

Vane responded and growled slightly. “Billy….” He panted breathlessly. His whole body was raging from the adrenalin of fighting and the kiss hadn’t helped.

“You reckless ass.” Billy rasped. “Thank you for getting him.”

“You’re not pissed about Silver?” Vane squinted at him.

“Oh yes, I am.” Billy released the man and let him sit back down again. “That hasn’t anything to do with us.”

“So there is an Us?” Vane looked like he could use a drink.

“No.” Billy shook his head. “There can’t be. Whatever happens, I’ll go with Flint.”

Vane sighed, “I know.” He played with Billy’s shirt.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Billy grunted.

Vane shrugged. “Fuck you, Billy.”

Billy scowled. “YOU started this.” He backed up from Vane as he glared at him.

Vane didn’t respond, he just sat there and fixed Billy with a cold stare.

Billy turned and stalked towards the door, with an annoyed grunt he wrenched it open and told the blacksmith. “Get him out of the chains.” He didn’t look back. How dare the man make him feel like this? He strode out on deck to witness the ship getting ready to bombard another town. Flint seemed ready to rain hell down on anyone who opposed Piracy.

At this moment the distraction was good. It meant he didn’t have to deal with feelings. It meant he didn’t have to deal with how he felt about Charles Vane. Which was that he didn’t feel anything at all. Nothing. He didn’t even like the man. He really didn’t.

Billy felt Vane emerge on deck before he saw him. The man had schooled his expression again and began to get involved. There was nothing, not a single look in his direction. Apparently that was it for them. This was what he wanted, right? He wanted things to go back to normal. He certainly didn’t want to find any kind of solace in a man like that.

He turned away when Vane caught him staring only to see Flint watching him.

“What happened while I was gone, Billy?” Flint asked him pointedly.

“You know, I told you already.”

“Not everything.” Flint looked him up and down and glanced over at Vane. He took in Billy’s appearance just then, the nips and marks. “Fuck.” He scowled darkly and looked as though he meant to go pick a fight.

Billy held him back. “Don’t, please. I’ve handled it.”

“Billy.” Flint grunted. “What the fuck happened? Did he force you?”

Billy laughed at the ludicrousness of that question. “I’m fine. Let it go, Captain.”

“I know.” Flint told him.

“What?”

“You’re like me.” Flint turned away and watched the cannons fire. “There’s no shame in it.” He looked haunted as the smoke and flames danced in his eyes.

Billy’s head reeled. Like him? But Flint had a woman. He didn’t understand. He had so many questions but they would never see the light of day. Not yet.

“If you want him, don’t wait.” Flint said again, morose. “John might not wake up.”

“He will, he’s a survivor.” Billy glanced back across the ship again in Vane’s direction. “I’m where I belong, Captain.”

“Right.” Flint grunted.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been on a business trip.

Vane didn’t know how Flint did it. He was just as much of a cold-blooded killer as any of them and yet Billy somehow stayed at his side. It was infuriating. He’d finally managed to have a moment where he didn’t think about Eleanor only to have someone else gouge him. He had found some rum and drowned the pain in it. He wasn’t going to let his thoughts linger on someone else’s Boson.

They were sailing back to Nassau and Billy went back to routine, always doing what Flint wanted. It was a little annoying. He watched Flint bark an order and Billy just do whatever it was without question. Another observation he made was that the men watched Billy and followed his lead. So if he supported Flint, they would. There wasn’t any time for them to be alone, either so he couldn’t make a move if he wanted to. Billy was always with Flint and Silver, or somewhere else and he was surrounded by people. It was almost as if he was doing it on purpose.

 _To avoid you._ A little taunting voice echoed in his brain.

He would be up on deck and if Billy spotted him, Billy would be as far away from him as possible. It was funny if it wasn’t so damned annoying. That kiss when he brought Flint back … Vane was sure it meant something. There had to be some way to get him unglued from Flint’s hip but he was at a loss.

The night before they pulled into port Flint came up to lean against the railing. “He won’t follow you.” Flint told Vane with a slight challenge in his tone. “You can’t have him, Charles.”

“We’ll see about that.” Vane retorted. “You’re going to get him killed.”

“And you aren’t?” Flint raised a brow. “Truth is, he’s too good for either of us.”

“How’s Silver?” Vane changed the subject roughly and handed Flint his rum.

“He’ll survive.” Flint shrugged and had a swallow.

Vane was going to be leaving the ship shortly and he didn’t know how long it would be before he’d see Billy again. He mulled that over in his brain. “He fucked me.” Vane said with a smirk.

Flint nearly spewed out his rum. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re serious, literally?” Flint made sure there wasn’t a shadow of a doubt at what Vane meant by fuck.

“Yeah.”

“I thought you’d done something to him.” Flint scowled. “I was going to kill you for it but he wouldn’t let me.”

Vane laughed harshly. “Don’t ever get into a wrestling match with him.” He rubbed a sore shoulder.

“Everyone on the ship knows that, Charles.” Flint snorted. “Jesus.” He and Vane went way back. Vane was well aware of his passion for men. That was part of the reason they hated each other. It was very long feud.

They passed the bottle of rum back and forth silently.

“He’s avoiding you.” Flint observed. “He’s usually up on deck at this time of night.”

“No shit.” It was Vane’s turn to snort.

Flint pushed away from the railing and handed the bottle back to Vane. He had his own reserves back in the captain’s cabin.

Vane eyed Flint as he walked away, no doubt to go and brood over Silver’s condition. He finished his bottle and tossed it into the sea. He knew where he could probably find Billy, down in the galley with the others playing games or chatting before they bunked down for the night. He stalked through the ship towards the middle deck.

It wasn’t hard to find him once he got into the galley. Billy had once again surrounded himself with people, his buffer against Vane. As Vane entered the galley to locate another bottle of rum some of the men went quiet, looked uncomfortable and shifted in their seats. Joji’s hand went to his sword hilt and Billy noticeably straightened. He didn’t look Vane’s way though.

“Billy.” Vane found the rum he was looking for.

The whole galley went quiet.

Billy turned slowly to look at him, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

The shirt stretched over the muscles and it was everything Vane could do not to swallow. He knew what those muscles could accomplish when they set their minds to it.

“What?” Billy asked in a too directly casual manner.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Billy.

Vane clenched his teeth. Why did he bother? It was always the same. He always had to fight to get what he wanted. No one ever came to him for the sake of being with him. He didn’t care about the other people in the room as they watched. His eyes were fixed on the tall Boson. When had Billy learned how to put on such a fucking poker face? He exhaled and growled sharply under his breath. He wasn’t a teenager, he shouldn’t have to beg Billy to come to him.

With a snarl, Vane turned and abruptly left the galley. He didn’t say a damn thing. _Fuck Billy Bones_. He didn’t need this shit. He opened the bottle of rum and found a place to drink himself to sleep somewhere else. He couldn’t wait to get off the ship. He sat down and let his head thud back against the wooden wall. In a day or so they’d be back in Nassau if the wind favored them.

He didn’t know how long he’d been there when a long shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Billy standing there, bathed in the lantern light. Billy sat down next to him.

“That was stupid.” Billy told him gruffly.

“Yet you came anyway.” Vane muttered.

“You might as well have screamed out what you wanted, because now everyone knows.” Billy eyed him with a sigh.

“Fuck them all.” Vane shrugged but clearly didn’t mean literally.

Billy reached over and fingered Vane’s shirt. It was lifted off without a word. He took a moment to gaze at the man’s body and let his hands roam over the muscles. He slid them up and down slowly as though savoring the moment. A thrill ran through Vane, they weren’t anywhere particularly private but no one would be likely to wander in here at this hour. His hands moved from Vane’s chest down his stomach to his belt. They stared at each other. Neither one quite knew the right words though each wanted the same thing.

“I don’t want to hear shit, Billy,” Vane told him harshly. “Just fuck me.”

Billy swallowed and began to unbuckle his own pants, Vane worked off his trousers as quickly as he was able to manage. Soon they were naked and pressed up against each other. Billy kissed his neck, captured his lips and rained kisses up and down his neck. With this kind of attention to his body, Vane could shut the world out of his head for a while. He didn’t want slow and sweet, though, he wanted hard and fast. He opened his eyes to tell Billy so only to find the man looking at him with the strangest expression.

“Alright,” said Billy. His voice shook with emotion and Vane couldn’t understand where it had come from.

Vane was turned gently around on his knees and Billy settled in behind him. He rested his body on his elbows and glanced over his shoulder. The man prepared him this time. He had brought along oil and slicked his fingers. It was Vane’s first clue that this wasn’t going to be a quick hard fuck. Billy was planning on taking his time.

“Try not to be loud,” Billy whispered in his ear. The words turned his already aching body on fire.

He felt Billy’s finger enter him and work him open. The first was joined by the second and the usual sensations flooded through him. He gasped when Billy rubbed against a particular spot and writhed under the attention. Fuck, he wasn’t going to beg twice but he couldn’t help a whimper escape him.

“You probably don’t know how beautiful you look like this, Charles.” Billy told him huskily. “Completely at my mercy.”

Vane’s eyes flew open when he said that. He was about to retort loudly but he was too caught up in the sensations that wrecked his body. His nails gripped the floorboards and he tried to resist pushing his ass back against Billy’s fingers like a wanton whore.

“Jesus.” Billy whistled. He withdrew his fingers finally and positioned his cock. With a single thrust he shoved his way in and moved his hand underneath to pay some desperately needed attention to Vane’s member. “Going to fuck you hard,” he muttered. “I want you to remember who your ass belongs to. It’s mine, Charles.”

Vane did not want to admit how god-damned sexy that sounded.

And Billy did indeed make good on his threat. He was far less aggressive this time and made it last. When it was done and they were both spent Vane had the most ridiculous urge to reach out and hold on for as long as he could.

They both leaned against the wall and panted when it was done. Vane found the rum and they shared a drink. They both looked at each other and Vane cracked a smile. “That was good.”

“Mmmhmm.” Billy responded with a chuckle.

Vane took a long breath. “Don’t avoid me.”

“I was n…” Billy began.

“You sure as hell were.” Vane snapped. “Don’t make me come after you a second time because I won’t do that again.” He was in no hurry to reach for his pants though. Not this time.

Billy just nodded and looked away. “What are we?” The question was gentle and soft.

“I don’t have a clue, Billy.”

“I want to do this again,” Billy confirmed.

Vane gave a long low laugh, “Yeah.”

They both knew the reality of the situation. After they got to Nassau it would be even harder to find time alone together if Billy stayed with Flint. Vane knew he was going to and didn’t have the energy to fight it at the moment.

“How?” Billy asked at last. “How do we manage us?” It’s not like they would ever be able to spend a night together.

“So now it’s us?” Vane laughed again. “We find what time we can.”

“What about Eleanor?” Billy ventured.

“She’s dead, Billy.” Vane said sharply. She wasn’t, but Vane would be damned if he couldn’t get Billy to fuck the memory of her out of him.

“Charles?”

Vane looked at him.

“Ready for another round?” Billy asked with a playful smile.

Vane grinned. It was going to be a long night and wasn’t going to have a single regret.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! :) They make me happy.:)

Once back in Nassau it took time to get Flint, Vane and Rackham all on the same page. That time was short lived, however, because they needed to get things done quickly.

That was why Billy and Vane were standing outside the tavern and Vane was glaring at the taller man as he leaned against the wall.

“So you’re leaving,” Vane said as he eyed him. They’d enjoyed several more encounters and he’d gotten used to the man. The parlay with Flint and Jack had ended profitably and they all had an accord.

“We sail tomorrow with the tide.” Billy nodded.

“Nothing I can say will make you stay?” Vane pushed himself off the wall and jerked his head. They walked together. To the unaware observer they looked a strange pair, he was sure.

“I told you already, damnit!” Billy gave Vane a frustrated look. “I can’t!” He whispered as he gave the other man an imploring look.

“He’s going to get you killed.” Vane said again. “He’s gotten worse, and you know it.”

“That’s why I have to be there!” Billy tried to explain. “I have to be. Charles, please understand.”

“What I understand is this. I believe that YOU think you have no obligation to me. All I can see is that it looks like I don’t matter, but HE does.” Vane didn’t normally let his feelings run away with him but after Eleanor everything seemed to hurt worse. He didn’t want to lose Billy.

“I don’t have any obligation to you, Charles.” Billy said slowly, he was completely confused as to why Vane thought this was such a big deal. “You’re not my Captain. You’re not even on my crew. We fucked, yeah, but…”

Vane clenched his fist. “Yeah, we did. It’s not something I’m likely to forget, Billy.” He strove to calm his temper but all he wanted to do right now was lash out. He was being hurt, _again._ Nassau, it seemed, was determined to make him miserable.

“Me either,” Billy admitted softly. He pulled Charles into a more secluded spot behind the tavern which only served to make the man even more irritated. “I’ll be back.” Billy promised and kissed him in spite of the snarl on Vane’s lips.

At first Vane wanted to resist but his body refused to let him. He opened his lips and let Billy dive into him. Billy pressed him up against the wall of the tavern in the middle of the day where anyone could walk by and ran his hands up Vane’s arms and all the way down his back to rest on his thighs. The kiss left him breathless and aching. “Billy…” Vane made a sound he thought he’d never make in his life. A whimper.

As Billy looked him over, a smile formed on his lips. “That’s the picture I want in my mind,” he whispered in Vane’s ear. “You’re bloody gorgeous, Charles.”

That didn’t placate him, it just made him glare all the harder.

Billy ran his knuckles down the man’s cheek. “Come on, smile. I know you’re capable.”

“Fuck you, Billy.” Vane grunted. “Get the fuck out of my face.” He didn’t actually make a move to pull away.

Billy kissed him one more time. “Good–bye, Charles. I’ll be back.” He sighed, and stepped back.

Vane watched him walk away. He knew Billy had to be on the ship for the rest of the day. He could go to the beach and watch the Walrus until it left but it would be weeks before the ship returned again. Billy had left and he was alone again. He put the man out of his mind and went to find Jack.

***Several months later on Blackbeard's Ship***

Vane looked at Blackbeard when he talked about Eleanor leaving scars on him. If he only knew. If Flint was dead, Billy was dead. Nassau could burn to the fucking ground for all he cared.

Later that night when they had dinner together, Teach watched him thoughtfully. “You’re very quiet. It’s odd really, the Charles Vane I knew wasn’t quiet.”

“Maybe I’ve grown up.” Vane shrugged.

“A woman can leave a deep scar, Charles.” Teach gave him a lighthearted smile.

Vane had no idea how the murderous bastard could talk so lightly and wisely, “For the last time, she hasn’t even crossed my mind!” He reached for the rum and downed a large portion of it. He hadn’t yet let the pain in of Billy’s loss. It was clawing at his soul. Eleanor had done a number on him but she’d just betrayed him. Billy was dead. He’d never see the beautiful bastard again. He didn’t even have anything to remember him by. He’d never let anyone else close to him. He was done trusting people. They fucked you over, or life fucked you over.

“Hm,” Teach studied him. The man was unnerving. It felt like he could read every action Vane took like a book. “You want to talk about who’s on your mind, then? Someone is. You’re hurting, it’s plain as day.”

Vane had no reason to trust Teach. He hadn’t even figured out the extent of his feelings for Billy Bones. He grunted.

“You left someone behind you care about, that’s understandable. This can’t be about Jack though.” Teach mused. “Someone else. I saw your face when I gave the news about Flint’s ship. Don’t tell me it’s Flint?”

Vane laughed sharply, “Not a chance in hell.”

“Someone on that ship.” Teach pressed. “Really, Charles, it’ll help if you talk about it.”

Vane had more rum, “No, I don’t think it will.”

“There are only men on that ship, Charles.” Teach pointed out.

Vane looked up sharply and wondered if he had given anything away. He quickly tried to replay the conversation in his head. Fuck. Teach was sharp. He had failed to deny it wasn’t someone on that ship. Teach was very good at trapping the truth out of you. He looked morosely at the bottle. “There is someone.” He paused, and corrected, “w _as_ someone.”

“Didn’t think you would be in to that sort of thing. I confess to have dabbled a few times in my past. But a man needs children.” Teach was as usual, stoically accepting of his faults. “Who?”

“Billy Bones, I doubt you’ve heard of him.” Vane confessed at last.

“Can’t say that I haven’t.” Teach gave Vane an amused smile. “Tall pretty boy, isn’t he? Thick muscles. Scares the crap out of people when the Walrus boards ships. Yes, I’ve heard of him. A proper pirate, that one.”

“He’s hardly a boy.” Vane scoffed.

“What’s your relationship with him?” Teach passed Vane a new bottle of rum.

“We hardly had one.” Vane admitted with a sigh. “A few fucks, here and there.” He gave Teach a defiant look as if daring the man to chide him.

“Yet he meant a lot to you. You’re torn up inside. I suspect you might even have loved the boy. I’ve seen love often enough to recognize it. What you need is a good ship battle, kill a few people. That will help.” Teach saluted him and they both drank.

Love?

Vane doubted the notion. He wanted Billy for a lot of reasons but none of those reasons were Love. He loved Eleanor. He hadn’t allowed his heart to even be involved when it came to Billy.

Or had he?

Was Teach right? He rarely ever wasn’t.

Vane didn’t want to think of the implication that he’d lost another love. Billy was just a couple of good fucks. That was all he could be, that was all he had to be. That was all Charles Vane could deal with. If it was anything other than that he didn’t know how he would survive it.

They drank and Vane started to forget.

Drink always helped. Maybe tonight he wouldn't dream.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

It was later that night after they found the sharks that Billy found himself leaning against the railing as the ship sailed. The whole ordeal had taken a toll on everyone and Billy knew he’d lost weight and probably some muscle as well. He was going to have to train again. He wondered what Vane would think when he saw him again, and if the man would even speak to him. He’d been gone much longer than he expected to and Vane had already been pissed off.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Silver asked as he came up behind him and leaned against the rail himself.

“Yeah,” Billy nodded.

“It’s a weird feeling, eating well after starving.” Silver observed. “But it seems that you’re bothered by something else. Is it Flint again?”

Billy shrugged, he didn’t like talking about Flint with Silver, or Vane or anyone really. Their relationship was a strange one and he didn’t like trying to explain it. He most certainly didn’t like trying to explain it to Silver. “No.”

“Billy,” Silver fixed him a long look. “It’s Vane, isn’t it.”

Billy looked up sharply. They had been careful, there was no reason for anyone to think that anything further had happened since that night. They didn’t act any closer than usual in public. “What makes you say that?” He wondered.

“I have eyes,” Silver looked him up and down. “I’ve seen how he looks at you when he thinks nobody is watching.”

“Who, Vane?” Billy shrugged nonchalantly.

Silver rolled his eyes. “Billy, you’re not a subtle as you think you are. I know you’ve fucked him, I just wasn’t sure it had continued since that night until now.”

“You’re one to talk.” Billy grunted, “You and Flint.”

“That is going nowhere fast.” Silver snorted. “Not until he stops being suicidal. So you’re thinking about him. Does he know how you feel?”

“Hell no,” Billy scoffed.

“How do you feel, Billy?” Silver asked him softly.

“I…” Billy began and stopped. He sighed heavily, “What’s the point of feeling anything? Nothing can ever come of it.”

“Why the fuck not?” Silver genuinely wondered.

“Because he is who he is, and this is my home.” Billy gestured at the Walrus.

Silver snorted. “There’s always a way, take it from me.”

Billy tried to listen to Silver’s words but he didn’t feel like there was any point to. The man eventually hobbled away and he was left to struggle with his feelings. Vane was fire, passion and he was utterly lost when they fucked. Why did it have to be Vane? Billy rubbed the back of his neck.  Jesus, he knew how to screw up his life.

Billy closed his eyes much as he had many times in the last twenty days and conjured up an image of Vane in his mind. He was so secure in his own skin. Lounging naked was a thing Vane could do just as easily as if he was wearing clothes. When they were ashore, Flint and Silver would use a room at the tavern. Vane had his own room as well and Billy had spent many a night there. If he thought hard he could feel Vane’s hands running down his chest and he could taste his lips.

He wondered if this was love, this gut-wrenching need to be in the personal space of someone else. He’d had too much time to think about it. That must be it.  Too much time and he’d been slowly starving. Vane didn’t have any grip on his life or his heart. He just needed to get his head back into the game. He needed to get his strength back.  Flint’s madness was starting to affect all of them.

The call of ‘land’ got his attention and he smiled. God, what he wouldn’t do for cool, fresh water on his face.

***

The latter he found and they wound up in a cage. Billy honestly thought this was it, they would pick him and he would be slowly tortured and killed. Vane would never find out how he felt. For Billy being in a cage was worse than slowly starving to death. He’d spent time in a chains, days and weeks in them and he wasn’t going to die here. So he tried everything he could think of as an escape plan then Flint went and pulled his stunt. They got free of the cage and caught up on the situation in Nassau and now they were sailing to find him.

After all that happened.

Vane was the first person Flint wanted to find.

Billy understood his reasoning but the idea of having Vane on the Walrus was troubling. Their encounters had been on the Urca. The Walrus was his home. Vane on the Walrus would mean that he would see Billy’s home, be inside Billy’s home. He would be on the ship that Billy knew like the back of his hand.

He looked over at Flint. The man seemed calm enough but was clearly still clouded with rage. He didn’t have the strength to fight Teach if it came to that, Billy knew. If that happened, where would that leave them? Billy had no desire to serve under Blackbeard. He needed to talk to Vane before any confrontation between the two. Would Vane even listen to him? Eleanor had betrayed him again. Why would he want Billy? He’d been gone too long. Vane could have picked up another lover.

The idea of Vane with another lover made his mouth run dry and a surge of anger boil in his gut. He would have every right to if he thought that Billy was dead. Billy had no business expecting loyalty from Vane. He stared morosely into the bowl of food on the table as Captain Flint and John Silver heartily ate.

“What’s wrong with you?” Flint asked sharply.

Billy blinked and looked up, “What?”

“Leave it alone, Captain.” Silver suggested, just as sharply.

He watched the pair of them glare at each other and shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Ever since I mentioned Vane you’ve been acting like a flustered schoolgirl.” Flint ignored Silver’s advice. “I know that something happened between you. Are you compromised, Billy?”

“You’re my Captain,” Billy said. “Whatever I did with Vane has nothing to do with that.” His expression became a little more earnest. “I chose you, and that means something to me. Vane is not you. I do what you want, not what he wants.”

Flint’s eyebrows raised as he watched Billy, “alright.”

“That’s it?” Billy looked confused.

“You’re a grown man, Billy. I trust you. As long as you follow orders, I don’t care what you do in private.” Flint bit into his carrot.

Silver smirked and continued eating.

Billy heaved a sigh of relief.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

It was hard to want something that the world was determined to rend from your grasp. Billy stared at the Shore of Ocracoke Island. They had learned of what happened on Nassau, of how Vane had been signaled out as the man who was not allowed a pardon. Eleanor Guthrie, if Billy ever had the chance he wouldn’t hesitate to slit her throat. She was dangerous, he’d known back then. Charles always had a soft spot for her but now that he was Billy’s, he wouldn’t tolerate the bitch, no matter what Charles wanted. If he didn’t remove Eleanor, she would destroy him.

He swallowed as his hands rested on the railing of the Walrus. Silver was watching him as he stood on the deck just above the wheel.

“We need to keep an eye on Billy,” Silver suggested to Flint. “He’s in too deep with Vane. He’s going to get hurt.”

“He’s a man, John.” Flint shrugged, “he can take care of himself.”  Even so, he also gave a look of concern Billy’s way.

“Men can get hurt just as easily as women!” Silver snorted, “Sometimes I don’t know why I bother with you, Jesus.”

Flint’s lips curled into a snarl and Silver rolled his eyes. He handed him back the spyglass with a smirk.

Billy glanced up at them once he felt eyes on his back and scowled. He didn’t like being talked about and he was quite sure he knew what they were discussing. He looked away and folded his arms across his chest. The island was getting closer and he knew that somewhere on that beach was the man who made his heart race. He’d never admit it. He didn’t love Vane, he just wanted him and would not associate the ache in his chest with missing Vane. He would not.

The ship was moving too slowly. Why weren’t they going faster? Billy directed the crew to pull in and anchor. It was an excruciatingly long time later that they finally got into the longboat. He couldn’t help but search the people on the beach as they got closer. Silver arched an eyebrow and Flint just glared. Neither of them were particular happy about his association with Vane. He couldn’t blame them really. He couldn’t understand it himself.

They pulled the longboat up to the edge of the shore and the search was over. He saw him as he sat alone on a crate. Relief flooded through Billy, he was intact and alive.  It didn’t take Vane long to look his way and his lips parted in stunned surprise. God, he felt dizzy being so close and unable to just rush over there.  It also didn’t take Vane long to frown at his appearance. He knew how much weight he’d lost and how pinched his face must look. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from Vane’s eyes.  Did he care? Was there any reason to… what? Hope? How could he even want a man like that to love him?

Vane looked from Billy to Flint and back again as they approached and were met. He was frozen in place for a long moment until he found his legs. Teach glanced over at him shrewdly and took in the way Vane clenched his fists and stared at Billy. Flint was trying hard to ignore them both and focus on Teach.

Billy didn’t know what to do. He ached to say something and to close the distance between them but they couldn’t. They were not on the same side, not really, not yet. Billy shifted restlessly and looked anywhere but at Vane.

Teach rubbed his forehead after he and Flint exchanged a few words and arrangements were made for a discussion. “Jesus, you’re both giving me a headache. Use my tent for fuck sakes, I’m sure we can give them fifteen minutes, yeah?”

“You know?” Flint’s mouth opened and he closed it in annoyance and muttered, “Fuck.”  He glared at Vane because he was certain it was all his fault.  “Make it quick. Billy, go.”

“But..” Billy protested and his face flushed when Vane turned and stalked in the direction of Teach’s tent. “I don’t want…”

“Its fine, go.” Flint growled.  

Billy sighed and felt extremely self-conscious under the gaze of several men as he held his head up and followed Vane.

Teach’s tent was luxurious as it was private. That didn’t make him feel any better.

Billy hovered at the entrance while Vane poured rum and downed it.  Vane didn’t look around at him so he had to move into the tent and let the flap close. He sighed and stopped several feet away. “Charles?” He heard Vane give a frustrated noise and he moved closer. “Charles, look at me.”

Vane glanced over his shoulder, a hard expression etched into his face. “You were dead.”  His eyes lifted but the mask remained.

Billy took another step closer and reached out to touch Vane’s shoulder. The man flinched but didn’t pull away. He slid his hand up the edge of his neck and brushed the stubble on his cheek. “I’m not dead,” Billy said softly.

Vane leaned into the touch and Billy closed the distance between them. He pressed himself up against Vane’s back and gathered a fist full of his hair. In one smooth motion he kissed him. For a moment, Vane resisted. He was cold and stiff but once Billy persisted and forced his tongue passed the other man’s lips he thawed.

Billy rubbed the knuckles of his free hand down Vane’s neck carefully and once he reached his chest his fingers splayed out and he rubbed and kneaded all the way down to his stomach. Vane caught his hand just before it reached a certain place and gripped it.

Vane laced their fingers together briefly, but abruptly ended the kiss and wrenched himself away. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and stared hard at Billy. “What is this?” He demanded. “What do you want from me?”

Billy stared open-mouthed at the man, “What?!?” He clenched his fists. “You’re the one who started this! What do you mean what do *I* want, you fucking bastard? Where the hell do YOU get off asking ME what this is!?!”

Vane’s lips curled and he launched himself at Billy. They struggled, and fell to the sand. Vane wound up exactly where he usually did, on top. He pinned Billy’s arms and glared at him. “You were DEAD, Billy.” he rasped, “and I stopped caring about anything.”

Billy didn’t try to fling him off though he could easily do so if he wanted. Vane had the advantage of a little more strength right now since Billy wasn’t fully recovered from the doldrums. “You care about me?” His voice was soft.

Vane let him go and scrambled off him. He sat with one arm leaning against a knee and ran his hand through his hair. “Yes,” he admitted with a grunt.

Billy blinked.  He could not believe he’d heard right.  Charles Vane, scariest pirate in the new world, admitted his feelings. Admitted his feelings about him, Billy Bones. Vane cared about him. The only thing he could think of to say was, “How much?”  
  
Vane squinted at him, “What?”

“How much do you care about me?” Billy asked plainly.

“Fuck you,” Vane snarled.

Billy took a deep breath, “In the doldrums I had a lot of time to think.” He looked away. “You didn’t force me into anything. I could have fought you off if I’d wanted to. The fact is, I didn’t. I care about you too, Charles. More than I know how to say.” If either one of them was going to make sense of things it would have to be him.  He’d figured that out by now.

“Not enough to leave Flint,” said Vane, bitterly.

“But enough to tell you that I seriously wonder if there is love between us. It’s not the kind of love Shakespeare writes about, sure, and I won’t be comparing _you_ to a summer’s day.” Billy laughed softly at Vane’s expression then sighed. “Look, I don’t want to fight.” He scooted forward back into Vane’s personal space and looked him over. 

“I don’t want to fight either,” Vane met his eyes and cracked a smile. “If you ever compare me to a summer’s day I’ll beat the shit out of you.” A few moments later he took a deep breath, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

This time when they kissed there was no ice to thaw. Vane threw himself into it and his lips attacked Billy’s like a starving man. They didn’t have a whole lot of time before Teach would send someone after them so he meant to make use of every single minute.

It may not be a perfect match and Billy didn’t know how long they would survive but he did know one thing. As long as Charles Vane was alive he had something to live for.

*TBC*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I started this we didn't know Vane was going to die. It's very difficult to write this fic knowing what happens. I don't know whether or not I want to write a 'fix it' ending. So I think I might just leave it open ended with the next chapter.
> 
> **6/11/2016 edit: I'm sorry but I don't see any way that I can continue this story. I never intended to write a fix it and after I saw the episode with Vane's death writing Billy/Vane or anything with Vane in it is really hard. I have a friend who might write a follow up but for the moment, this is it. I tried and could not continue this story.

Billy knew everything was risky about the plan to rescue Jack and get the gold. He didn’t like it at all and cornered Vane later that night after the planning. They’d had precious little time together as it was. “Charles,” Billy came up to him at the stables. They hadn’t had a chance to properly fuck either. Not enough time, not enough privacy.

“Billy,” Vane smirked at the tall man. He acted like he knew exactly why he’d sought him out.  

“Cut it out,” Billy snapped. “I really fucking hate it when you do that.” Billy placed both hands on the wall on either side of Vane, effectively trapping him there.

Vane chuckled, “Do what?” He let his gaze travel up and down Billy as he removed the cigar he’d been smoking casually from his lips.

“Act like nothing matters. Anything could happen tomorrow, anything!” Billy growled.  “Don’t be reckless. Please don’t be reckless.” He lowered his head and tried to reign in his body. 

“He’s my friend, Billy. I have to do what I can to save him.” Vane shrugged. “I’ll be careful.” The promise wasn’t really from the heart and Billy knew it. That’s what hurt.

“Charles…” Billy sighed.

“You know…” Vane put out the cigar he was smoking.  “My name sounds so fucking sexy when you say it.”  He trailed fingers down Billy’s chest and hooked them in his wide belt. He leaned in and whispered softly, “I want to ride you hard.”

“Jesus…” All coherent thought left Billy’s mind when Vane whispered at him. Blood rushed south and he could barely breathe. Before he knew it, his belt was off and his pants shoved down. Vane, once in action was difficult to stop, not that Billy wanted to. 

“Fuck, you’re hard.” Vane muttered as he stroked Billy, “C’mon Billy, I want you inside…now. I want to feel it. Give me all you got.”

The kiss Billy gave him was hot, hungry and full of tongue and teeth. They collided like two storms rushing into each other on the high seas. Billy couldn’t get enough of Vane’s mouth, he plunged in his tongue and fought for control. Neither one of them would acquiesce dominance to the other. Vane already had his hands working Billy’s huge belt off.

He tossed it somewhere and tugged at pants so Billy’s cock sprang free. “Jesus…” Vane gripped it mercilessly, “This is mine.  You know that right? Say it’s mine!”

Billy groaned, “Charles…”

“You’re mine, Billy.” Vane rasped. “You don’t sleep with anyone else. You don’t fuck anyone else. You’re mine.”

He stroked and petted and Billy couldn’t help but feel a thrill in his gut at Vane’s words.  He would never admit it to anyone but he secretly loved this side of Vane. He loved the wild fire that coursed through his blood, the unpredictable spark that turned the world on its ass for him.

“You’re the only good thing I have, Billy.” Vane whispered suddenly. “Everything else is fucked up. Let me have you, let me have this.”  He ran his free hand up Billy’s chest to stroke his jaw and finger his lips. “If everything goes south tomorrow, at least I have this one good thing.”

Billy stared at the man and smiled softly. “It’s yours,” He agreed softly. “Just yours.”

“Jesus, Billy.” Vane swore. That’s all he’d ever wanted, someone to say that to him. He’d hoped Eleanor would one day but she had betrayed him. Billy? He looked up at the younger man. Billy never would. Billy meant everything he said. Billy was loyal, dependable and he wanted to climb up and ride him into the dawn.

Teeth, hands, flesh. It was all a Billy could do to keep on his feet. Vane was hard and insistent and warm and loving. His lips found places to kiss and suck while Billy thrust into him. He was almost incoherent when he thought about asking something for himself. “Live.” He moaned into Vane’s ear. “That’s all I want. I want you to stay alive.”

Vane mumbled something in response, too far gone into sensations to answer.  His legs wrapped tight around Billy while he rested his arms on the man’s shoulders. Until they started fucking, Vane had no idea the extent of Billy’s strength. He really held back. Right now, Vane’s back was against a wall, while Billy braced himself and drove into him. He’d already come a while back and when Billy finally released into him they both shuddered at the sensation. They slowly lowered to the ground and kept wrapped into each other.

“Mmm.” Vane brushed his fingers up and down Billy’s abs. For a while there everything he was fighting for, all the pain and anger he had boiling inside him were gone. Billy was streaked with sweat from exertion. “You need some water. I’ll get some.”  He pulled away and didn’t even bother to draw on his pants as he sauntered off to fetch them some from the well.  

Ann Bonny was outside too, not at the stables, but she was outside. She watched Charles walk across from the stables to the well and draw water, stark naked. He glanced over at her when she looked at him and smirked.  Ann rolled her eyes, she’d already heard and caught a glimpse of Billy. She just hoped Billy could keep Charles from doing anything insane.

Vane returned and plunked down a Jug. He poured out some into a mug and offered it to Billy.

“You alright?” Billy asked him as he reached over to take the drink.

“Yeah,” Vane nodded.

Billy drank long and his breathing began to even out. He chuckled at Vane’s expression, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because I don’t know what I did.” Vane reached up to rub the back of his shoulder, clearly in a little pain.

Billy scooted over and worked at the muscle for him with strong steady hands.  “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what I did to get you. I practically forced myself on you the first time.” Vane gave a slow snort.

Billy laughed shortly, “Not this again. Charles. You know very well I was holding back. I could have got you off me. We fucked because I wanted it.  Then I got to know you and I wanted more.” He worked his strength into the massage. He leaned in and kissed one of the scars from the whips Vane had endured at a much younger age. “All this crap we’re dealing with now, it won’t go on forever. We’re fighting for freedom, Charles. All of us. You have no idea how much I loved you the moment you stopped Teach from killing Flint.”

Vane grunted, blinked and looked at Billy. “Love?”

“When this is done,” Billy said firmly. “When all of us are safe. I go with you.” 

Vane searched his eyes, “You’ll leave Flint?”

Billy nodded. “The fight will be over. He won’t need me.”

Vane turned around fully and kissed him hard.

*FIN*


End file.
